DIAS DE LLUVIA
by LoGiaRu
Summary: Qué tendrán esos días que siempre ocurren cosas malas? Será que la lluvia atrae los problemas? O que nuestro estado de animo nos hace propensos a sufrir todo tipo de males? DEDICADO A OKAMI REIKO X3 terminado, la 1ª q termino wiiiii!
1. Chapter 1

**DÍAS DE LLUVIA**

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki y sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuya Minekura, yo sólo espero que me los deje para mis paranoias n.n

**1**

Era un día nublado, el cielo anunciaba lo peor. Llovería! Lo cual no era nada bueno. Bien puede parecer que la lluvia no es algo malo; y, ciertamente, no lo es; al menos en sí misma. A fin de cuentas es sólo agua. Mas en algunos casos, lo importante no es la lluvia, si no los sentimientos que ella despierta. Y ése era el problema aquí. Éste fenómeno meteorológico reavivaba recuerdos perdidos que se creían borrados, nosiendo así.

Pero si no era suficiente que lloviese había que sumarle el transporte, un jeep! No por que fuera incómodo, que va! Ni por que fuera lento, ni mucho menos! Si no porque como ya sabréis no tienen capota por lo cual se mojarían.

Y la compañía tampoco era la más recomendable un monje corrompido cabreado que odia la lluvia, un mono tonto que en vez de cerebro tiene un estómago y un conductor agotado que trata de esconder sus sentimientos mientras intenta mantener el orden.

_"Desde luego, en que momento me dio por unirme a esta gente."_ – eran los pensamientos de uno de los pasajeros del asiento trasero. Un chico pelirrojo de ojos carmín y piel oscura rondaría los 22 años, que miraba al cielo.

Llevaban más de un año recorriendo China, camino de la India para detener la resurrección de Gyumao, uno de los demonios más poderosos que jamás haya existido. Por negarse a convivir con los seres humanos, fue derrotado por el Dios de la Guerra Nataku hace 500 años, y ahora alguien, trataba de revivirlo. Su misión era impedirlo. Aunque siempre había algo en el camino que los retrasaba; si no eran los subordinados de Gyokumen Koushu (2ª mujer de Gyumao) o Kogâiji (hijo de éste con Rasetsunyo, la 1ª mujer), eran aldeanos en peligro o fantasmas del pasado. A este paso cuando llegaran a Houtou (el castillo donde se encuentra "la gran familia de yôkais _(yôkai-demonio)_") serían viejecitos de bastón y no podrían hacer nada.

-Vaya! ñ.ñU parece que va a llover ñ.ñU – decía el conductor, un chico de unos 21 años de pelo castaño, con un monóculo en su ojo derecho, en su rostro se vislumbraba una sonrisa forzada – y seguimos sin encontrar la salida de este bosque, jejeje...

-Hmmp! – era la única respuesta del monje, un chico rubio de 23 años, que ya tenía una venita en la cabeza.

Grrgrrgrr... se dejó oír desde el asiento de atrás del Jeep. Eso aún aumentó más la venita de la cabeza del monje y el malestar del otro.

-mmm... harahetta! _(tengo hambre_) Sanzô! Tengo hambre! Cuando vamos a llegar? – un chico moreno de ojos dorados y piel oscura de unos 18 años se quejaba con auténtica desesperación. Mas sus lamentos no fueron escuchados o al menos atendidos, así que continuó – necesito comer algo, voy a desfallecer TTOTT

-Oi, Sanzô! _(oi -Hey!)_ – el pelirrojo - Aquí tu mascota dice que no aguanta más, si se muere me quedo con su sitio XP

-Cómo que mascota, estúpido Kappa Salido! _(Kappa -duende de agua)(_1

-Kappa Salido! Pero bueno! Más respeto Mono Tonto!

-A quién llamas mono? Eres un Kappa! Una Cucaracha!

La discusión seguía detrás; mientras, delante, el rubio se enfadaba cada vez más, y su acompañante trataba de calmarlo.

-Jejejeje... como están los niños hoy, eh, Sr. Sanzô? ñ.ñUUUU

-ù.uXXXXX yo... los mato! –se levantó de su asiento, harisen _(abanico gigante)_ en mano, y empezó a golpear a los de atrás, que asustados se abrazaron pidiendo clemencia. – Me tenéis harto los dos! Callaos de una vez u os meto una bala entre ceja y ceja, me oís?

Ambos asintieron y durante un rato todo volvió a la calma, hasta que

Grrrgrrrgrrrr (_el estómago de Gokû sonaba de nuevo_) – mmmm tengo mucha hambre.

BANG – un tiro al aire

-Jajajaja... calma, calma... Sr. Sanzô, no debería hacer eso... podría herir a alguien – fingiendo preocupación.

-A ver si es verdad... – respondía el aludido.

-Gokû no te preocupes, ya falta poco para llegar al próximo pueblo. – el chico no dijo nada sólo suspiró. – Gojyô, mira en mi bolsa, aún debe de quedar algún pan de carne.

-Gracias Hakkai! X3 – gritaba abrazándolo mientras recibía lo que el pelirrojo sacaba de la bolsa.

-De nada, de nada – y añadió en voz baja – pero tienes que hacerme un favor, ya queda poco, procura no fastidiar mucho a Sanzô, ok? – el otro afirmó con decisión.

Pasaron tres horas en las que Gokû tuvo que hacer verdaderos sacrificios por no hablar ya que la comida se había acabado y volvía a tener hambre, pero por fin habían llegado. Era un pueblo pequeño y modesto en el que no parecía haber altercados con los yôkais. Empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia cuando entraron en una posada para pasar la noche.

Lo primero que hizo el ojidorado fue preguntar por la cena con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado y lo segundo salir flechado en la dirección que le habían dicho seguido de un refunfuñante monje que, al fin y al cabo y aunque jamás lo reconocería, disfrutaba de la vitalidad del niño.

El pelirrojo estaba ayudando a llevar unas bolsas al moreno cuando vio una camarera muy guapa que iba de un lado a otro a un ritmo frenético. Era alta, delgada, morena, ojos claros y llevaba un vestido ajustado de color verde-turquesa. Hakkai se dio cuenta:

-Ve! – Gojyô le miró confundido – Ve! Yo puedo con esto solo. Ve!

-Muchas gracias, Hakkai! Te debo una! Te lo compensaré! – dijo mientras corría a cortejar a la muchacha.

-Sí, claro. Hn... – dijo sonriendo forzado y giró para ver la ventana. Llovía a cántaros; mejor alejarse de todo ser viviente antes de contagiarles la depresión.

Kyuuuu... sonó sobre su hombro, afortunadamente Hakuryu podía entrar y no tendría que pasar la noche en la calle. Tomó las bolsas y subió a la habitación, por una vez en mucho tiempo tenían una para cada uno y podrían relajarse a sus anchas y largas.

-Pareces cansado, pequeño amigo – un débil kyuuuu fue la respuesta. – descansa seguro que mañana Sanzô quiere salir a primera hora y 'no esperará a nadie!' – imitando el tono del rubio gruñón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gojyô seguía con la muchacha que sonreía divertida.

-Y dime Reika, a que hora acabas tu turno? Podría invitarte a algo...

-Pues ya casi he acabado, si me esperas... – dijo marchándose moviendo su cuerpo de modo incitante.

Minutos más tarde estaban en la habitación, no le había hecho falta llevarla de copas para que cogiera el puntillo, ella llevaba el puntillo. Apagó la luz quedando casi a oscuras de no ser por la que provenía de la calle y los relámpagos que azotaban el cielo. Se acercó sensualmente arrodillándose frente al chico que la miraba con lujuria. Ella sonrió casi maliciosamente mientras acariciaba el bien modelado cuerpo de Gojyô, desabrochando el cinturón y el pantalón sin dificultad acariciando suavemente la entrepierna.

_(pervert el resto xalos sueños XP)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las tres de la mañana todos dormían tranquilos, menos un monje corrupto que con la climatología de ese día no hacía más que recordar su pasado; a su maestro, muerto de la mano de los yôkais que iban tras su Sutra en una noche como esa... su debilidad, su culpa, odiaba sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo. Mas hoy había algo raro, a su lado en su cama había un bulto que se movía lenta y rítmicamente; sí, era un cuerpo. El pequeño del grupo dormía plácidamente a su lado y aunque sonara raro el acariciar su cabeza le daba cierta paz que antes no tenía, quizás por eso no lo echó de la habitación cuando empezó a dormirse.

En otra habitación un dragón blanco despertaba para ver a su amo aún en pie mirando tristemente a través de la ventana. Sabía de más que nada podía hacer pero al menos no lo dejaría solo. Voló hacia donde se encontraba Hakkai y se acomodó en su regazo. Notó que estaba temblando y respiraba fuerte. Días de luchas sin parar contra subordinados de Kogâiji y Gyokumen Koshû y de insomnio por continuar su viaje además de darle la mitad de su comida a Gokû para evitar enfrentamientos con Sanzô habían terminado por minar la salud del viajante con más aguante. El problema es que el tiempo de ese día lo atormentaba más que cualquier yôkai o monstruo de película y es que su pasado también estaba marcado por la lluvia, la sangre y la pérdida de un ser querido. Su adorada hermana que además era su novia. Raptada y violada por los yôkais, se quitó la vida delante de él, en una noche como la que ahora veía, tras decirle que había engendrado al hijo de Hyakuganmao, el rey de aquella 'tribu' de demonios. Esa noche no se presentaba mucho mejor que otras atrás, la pasaría en vela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la mañana...

El sonido de los pájaros acudió a sus oídos era de día. En que momento se había ido la oscuridad de la noche? Abrió los ojos y buscó a su alrededor, no había rastro de la chica, sabía que no había sido un sueño... aunque casi lo pareciera. Con suerte esa mañana se irían y todo quedaría en una noche maravillosa; él no era hombre de quedarse con una sola mujer, y no cambiaría ahora.

Cuando bajó, Sanzô y Gokû estaban desayunando, bueno, el monje tomaba un café mientras leía el periódico y el chico devoraba una inmensa remesa de alimentos. Le extrañó no ver al moreno así que después de un café y algo de comida que le robó al mono, no sin un regaño de éste, subió a ver cómo estaba su compañero de fatigas.

* * *

_Konban wa! Adoro Saiyuki, tenía ganas de hacer un fic sobre la serie, y aquí esta, tengo escrito hasta el capi 3, y le quedan dos capis más, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco._

_Soy malísima para los títulos, xo me gusta mas que el otro que tenía. no se si le pega o no, xo bueno... ya me contaréis XP_

_Espero q el fic guste a mi si me gusta XP xo q voy a decir yo q soy la autora._

_Ya me comentaréis lo que os parece._

_Nota: El Fic al principio lo escribi y se lo pasé a algunos amigos mios que no conocen la serie, por eso hay explicaciones de algunas cosas y la traduccion de palabras es también por eso._

1 _El Kappa tiene forma de tortuga con un plato con agua en la cabeza, si este plato se seca, el Kappa muere. No es que Gojyô tengo esta forma, pero Gokû siempre le llama así por su miedo al agua._

2 _Harisen: es un abanico grande que los cómicos usan para pegarse y hacer reír al público; el de Sanzô es exageradamente mas grande y lo usa pa' lo propio__, PEGAR A GOKÛ Y A GOJYÔ._


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki y sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuya Minekura, yo sólo espero que me los deje para mis paranoias XP

Llegó a la segunda planta donde se hallaba la habitación de Hakkai; no sólo tenían una habitación para cada uno, si no, que también estaban separadas, lo cual según el rubio era una alegría ya que por fin no tendría que ver sus caras, al menos en una noche.

Pasó sin llamar, lo bueno de haber vivido juntos durante tres años era que entre ellos había una gran confianza y un buen entendimiento, sin palabras, sólo con gestos o miradas eran capaces de entenderse. La cama estaba vacía, más que eso, no parecía ni que la hubieran usado. Recorrió el lugar con la vista tratando de encontrarlo. Tuvo que abrir la puerta de par en par para poder divisarle pues ésta tapaba el ventanal donde estaba sentado acariciando al dormido dragoncito.

-Buenos días, Gojyô! – aunque intentó forzar su sonrisa de siempre y su voz amable, no lo logró; estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

-Buenos! Tienes mala cara. – dijo posicionándose a su lado para verle.

-Yo también me alegro de verte – dijo en tono sarcástico pero con cariño - no he dormido bien... – unas enormes ojeras le hacían parecer un muerto

-Querrás decir que NO has dormido! – corrigió un poco irritado, más consigo mismo que con el otro. Sus hormonas le alejaron del otro. Sabía que en los días de lluvia se volvía más vulnerable, sabía que necesitaba descansar y que la lluvia no le dejaría, pero sus hormonas fueron más fuertes que su amistad – No debí dejarte sólo... – dijo más para si que para el otro, mas este le oyó.

-Ya soy mayorcito, no necesito que cuides de mí a todas horas -.-U

-A veces no me lo parece... – Hakkai le miró de modo amenazador, o al menos eso le pareció pues las ojeras daban miedo. – te diría si bajas a desayunar pero te haría más falta una semana de sueño.

-Jajajaja! Estoy bien, Gojyô! Será mejor que bajemos antes de que Sanzô se impaciente. – se levantó despertando a la criaturita que había en sus brazos que emitió un leve "Kyuu" seguido de otros más enérgicos al despertar y se subió a su hombro.

No hubieron llegado al comedor y ya los otros dos les esperaban: uno con expresión fastidio y callado y el otro mirando con nostalgia a su "cámara de los tesoros", la cafetería.

-Espero que estéis listos, nos vamos. – dijo el mayor.

-Hai _(sí)_ – fue la respuesta del de los ojos verdes.

-Como? Hakkai no ha desayunado aún, y Hakuryu tampoco – protestó el pelirrojo.

-Está bien, Gojyô. No pasa nada, Hakuryu cenó bien anoche – un alegre "kyuuuuuu" del dragoncito blanco _(Hakuryu dragón(ryu) blanco(haku))_ confirmó sus palabras.

-Pero tú no, es que queréis que tengamos un accidente! Me gustaría seguir vivo! – dijo alzando la voz, algo que hizo que el monje se mosqueara, quien ya iba a sacar la shorejyu _(la pistola desterradora de demonios)_ pero al ver a Hakkai como siempre tratando de conciliar al grupo con su rostro marcado por el cansancio, claudicó.

-Mono! Vamos a dar una vuelta... – dijo girándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Sanzô! – fue lo único que atinó a decir Hakkai

-Nani? _(Qué?)_ – Gokû no entendía de que iba todo - Sanzôôô! Chotto matte _(espera)_!

-Ikkuso, saru _(vámonos, mono)_! – fue la réplica del hombre desde la calle.

-Quien lo diría de Sanzô, ne _(no?)_? – dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo- Vamos vuestro desayuno nos espera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar de la India, en un lúgubre castillo una malvada Yokâi se limaba las uñas con esmero dejándolas largas y afiladas. Una de sus sirvientas pasó a anunciar un comunicado de parte de uno de sus esbirros en China.

-Señora Gyokumen Koushu... vengo a informarla... – estaba nerviosa, sabía como odiaba su señora el fracaso y el que seres ajenos se entrometieran en sus planes, sobre todo si era para desmantelarlos. - El grupo de Sanzô... si...sigue con vida - un silencioso "clic" retumbó en el silencio de la habitación, había partido la lima por la mitad al escuchar esa noticia - La... la última batida fracasó en s... intento.

-Maldita sea! – gritó enfurecida - Qué he de hacer para librarme de esas molestas ratas de cloaca! – tomó a la joven del cuello que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o contestar cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire.- Acabaré con ellos! Mataré a esos impertinentes! Lo haré! – un sonoro "crack" anunció que el cuello de la muchacha se había roto. La lanzó lejos - Guardia! Llévate esto de aquí y tráeme a nuestro mejor asesino.

-Si, Señora. – hizo un reverencia y prosiguió - con su permiso, mi Señora.

-Habla! – ordenó.

-Si me permite, creo que tengo al demonio adecuado.

-Bien, así me gusta, con iniciativa. Tráele. Quiero verle. – dijo aparentemente muy interesada.

-Verá Señora, eso va a ser un problema. – esa era la palabra más odiada por la mujer, los problemas eran malos, siempre retrasaban sus planes, la entorpecían. Ya iba a lanzársele a la yugular cuando el guardia prosiguió. - es que le envié directamente a la actual posición del grupo... como se han parado en una pensión, será mas fácil atraparles, sobre todo si hay inocentes de por medio. Pero si mi Señora lo desea puedo hacer que vuelva para que le valore y luego...

-No, no será necesario. Es bueno que ya haya salido. Pero quiero q me digas de que demonio se trata y que poderes tiene.

-Claro mi Señora, mandaré recoger esto y le presentare un informe.

-Bien, que así sea; retírate. – ya se iba el guardia cuando recordó que había algo más que decir - por cierto, ya sabes que del éxito o fracaso de esta misión depende tu vida... no lo estropees... o pagarás los platos rotos.

-Por supuesto, soy consciente de ello...

_Konnichi wa! Este capi es un poco más corto que el anterior –aunque según un amigo mío es el mejor de los que he escrito... vete a saber por qué...-_

_En fin me alegro de que la historia haya gustado, y espero que este capi guste también._

_Tengo otro capi más escrito y un cuarto capi empezado, ya los iré subiendo poquito a poquito, quiero q queden bien y estos dos hay q pulirlos un poco._

_De momento, aquí dejo el capi dos, espero q guste..._

_JA NEE...!_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki y sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuya Minekura, yo sólo espero que me los deje para mis paranoias y que éstas gusten al personal n.n

La tarde se presentaba nubosa. De nuevo los cielos presagiaban la fatalidad. ¿Qué no podía llevarse dos semanitas sin llover? Tan sólo eso! Pero no; y lo peor era que hasta el próximo pueblo había al menos dos días y eso forzando al Jeep día y noche, así como a su conductor. Pero al menos habían descansado una noche en una cama blandita –algunos más que otros- y en 24 h no habían sufrido el ataque de ningún yokâi; algo cuando menos reseñable.

Otra cosa extraña era que en las pasadas 2 h y media Gokû no se había quejado de hambre, empezaban a preguntarse si estaba bien. El caso era que aún conservaba una de las cajas de bolitas de pulpo q misteriosamente el gran Genjyo Sanzô Hôshi se había ofrecido a comprar de la manera más desinteresada. Así que el pequeño monito disfrutaba de aquel especial e importante manjar.

-hnnn.. vaya día más malo para salir de viaje! – se quejaba el pequeño - ne? Sanzô! por qué no nos pudimos quedar en la pensión un par de días más? La India no se va a mover de donde está! Y va a llover! Y nos vamos a mojar! Y tendré hambre! Y tendremos que dormir en una cueva y...

-Kono Baka Saru! _(serás mono tonto!)_ – antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose, el enorme harisen del rubio se estrelló, repetidas veces, en la cabeza del que se quejaba.

-Itatatatatatatatai Itai yo!_ (Itai doler ay)_ Sanzô! – se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

-Urusai! Baka Saru! – refunfuñó volviendo a sentarse.

-Oi Gokû, sabes que en estos casos es mejor callarse. – el pequeño no le contestó puso una mueca de puchero y siguió saboreando las bolitas que tenía, a lo que el pelirrojo no pudo resistirse - Oi, oi! Saru, dame alguna!

-Sí, hombre! Que dices! Estas son mías me las compró Sanzô y pienso estirarlas para que duren mucho! Y no te voy a dar ninguna! Kappa salido!

Ante su negativa, el otro intentó cogerlas por la fuerza, y comenzaron la consabida pelea de todos los días en la que Sanzô terminaba disparando y Hakkai tratando de calmarlos. Mas esta vez, el ojiverde no parecía estar por la labor, se mantenía concentrado mirando a la carretera, senda, camino de cabras... lo que quiera que fuera por donde circulaba el jeep; para hacernos una idea era una explanada un tanto árida, de unos 20 metros de ancho en la que a un lado había bosque frondoso y al otro un señor barranco.

"Ya estamos otra vez, día tras día si no pelean entre ellos no están tranquilos, estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza y Hakuryu no está mucho mejor, no podrían pensar un poquito en los demás? Se creen que voy a estar siempre mediando entre ellos?"

-Oi, Hakkai! – la voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos - Que te pasa hoy? Está muy callado!

-Si normalmente trata de hacernos callar...

-Urusenne wo _(callaos de una vez)_ 1! – ordenó el monje- creéis que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que cuidar de vosotros!

-Jajajajajaja! Maa.. maa... _(vamos, vamos) _no pasa nada, estaba distraído. Gomen nasai _(lo siento mucho) _– dijo mirando para los dos ocupantes de atrás a través del espejo retrovisor. Vio a lo lejos un reflejo, algo que captó su atención, no tuvo casi tiempo de percibir el objeto - Gojyô, Gokû, HARENAI! _(cuidado, peligro)_ – gritó a la vez que empujaba al copiloto hacia abajo, ante lo cual todos reaccionaron de la misma manera. Al hacerlo una flecha _–el objeto que había visto-_ se clavó en su hombro lo que hizo que perdiera el control del vehículo, frenando a tiempo de evitar caer por el barranco.

-Kuso! – despotricó el rubio - esbirros de Gyumao!

-Hakkai, Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado el ojidorado.

-Hai! No pasa nada – respondió el aludido.

-Teme! – maldijo el chico de ojos carmín - sal de donde quiera que estés!

De repente de entre las sombras del bosque, un grupo de demonios hizo su aparición, uno de ellos portaba un arco y unas flechas muy rudimentarios, antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir la boca para hablar su cuerpo se partió en tres pedazos. La cadena con la hoja cortante en media luna, regresó a su arma.

-Nadie hiere a uno de mis amigos y vive para contarlo – dijo Gojyô

El grupo de asaltantes, a falta de asustarse, se enfurecieron y se lanzaron al ataque.

-Bien por fin un poco de diversión... NYOI-BOU! – dijo Gokû en posición de ataque invocando su "vara mágica"

-Ay... supongo que como de costumbre no podemos arreglar las cosas hablando, verdad? – dijo mientras se arrancaba la flecha- bien, empecemos pues.

El eco de un trueno dio comienzo a la batalla, Sanzô estático como siempre disparaba su pistola con una puntería increíble; Gojyô lanzaba su cadena y usaba la pala del otro lado para rebanar a los que estaban mas cerca; el mono se servía de su fuerza y de su bastón para acabar con sus enemigos y Hakkai ayudado por Hakuryu usaba su chi y sus artes marciales.

Todo iba bien. Como de costumbre, aunque les superaban en número, eran capaces de controlar la situación; es verdad que habían conseguido separarles y que ahora casi no podían verse unos a otros pero eso no debía suponer un problema.

Gokû usando su bastón saltó sobre dos oponentes muy pesados, cada vez que los noqueaba se empeñaban en levantarse, así que una vez se desmarcó de ellos con un golpe de su bastón los hizo desaparecer.

- Achú! Ay... pillaremos una pulmonía – dijo tratando de secarse los regueros de lluvia que corrían por su cara.

Por su parte, Sanzô había acabado con su cupo, una montaña de cadáveres apilados lo demostraban. Se sentó en su base y se encendió un cigarrillo, se lo había merecido.

- Eso es porque peleas a la intemperie. – las ramas de los árboles le protegían del frío líquido.

Gojyô, sin ninguna dificultad, asestaba los últimos cortes a sus rivales con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Ja! Ilusos! Creíais que podríais con nosotros? Jejeje Baka!

Vio que los otros dos ya habían terminado, el pequeño se hallaba en la rama de un árbol cercano a donde estaba el rubio, escurriendo su ropa; curiosamente aún le quedaban bolitas y no tardó en volver a coger bocado; pero no encontró a Hakkai por ningún lado. Miró a un lado y a otro pero al parecer se habían alejado mucho de él, eso no era bueno, su amigo no se encontraba en plena forma ese día, debía encontrarlo y ver cómo le iban las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el castillo de Houtou, en la sala de resurrección de Gyumao, la Sra. Koushu observaba una carpeta con la información de los avances del experimento, que no eran muchos. Estaba bastante molesta por esos datos pero, por suerte, un sirviente venía a entregarle el informe sobre el asesino enviado para acabar con su principal molestia, el grupo de Sanzô.

-Veamos... Sanguinario asesino sin escrúpulos, sin problemas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque prefiere los ataques a traición. _"Me gusta este tipo..."_ así que posee una fuerza comparable a la de 40 guardias, se puede mover a grandes velocidades y teletransportarse; además, es capaz de controlar mentalmente a otros seres. _"Sí, puede que éste el yôkai que necesitamos para exterminar a nuestra plaga personal."_ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el barranco donde estaban Hakkai y Hakuryu, el dragoncito cayó exhausto al suelo enfangado, su dueño se arrodilló a su lado.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Hakuryu – lo acurrucó en sus brazos acariciando su cabecita - gracias por ayudarme. No podía llover en otro momento, no? – suspiró.

-Vaya! – resonó entre los árboles – Debo felicitarte. No creí que tú sólo en tu estado, pudieras acabar con tantos compañeros míos en tan poco tiempo... – de detrás de un árbol apareció un joven yôkai de pelo azul-plateado, vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra, una camisa vaquera abierta y unos tenis negros. Con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y una gran katana en su mano derecha. – Claro que has tenido la ayuda de tu pequeño amigo. – Sonrió divertido al ver como el otro trataba de proteger al dragón. _"Iluso! Voy a por ti, no a por él"_ – Lástima que no pueda ayudarte ahora... MUERE! – se lanzó al ataque blandiendo la katana cortando la lluvia al pasar.

A duras penas Hakkai podía esquivar los ataques con el animalito en sus brazos. Consiguió ponerlo a salvo, tras unos arbustos, para poder defenderse y atacar a sus anchas. Su enemigo era rápido, cuando conseguía concentrar su chi en un punto el tipo escapaba, para reaparecer delante de él con el tiempo justo de esquivar cualquier golpe mortal. Pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Tenía varias heridas abiertas sangrando, su técnica chi había agotado su energía vital, se sentía pesado y adormilado, estaba helado ya casi no sentía los pies del frío, como esto siguiera así el sólo no podría con ese demonio. ¿Dónde estaban los otros¿Habrían corrido la misma suerte que él y por eso no acudían¿o quizás se habían separado tanto que no sabrían ni donde buscarle?

En seguida se percato de que se había quedado solo, pero no sólo con respecto a sus amigos. Su enemigo tampoco daba señales de vida, y sabía que sí seguía vivo, pues no había conseguido acertar ni una sola vez, por el contrario el otro había hecho blanco muchas veces.

Se vio a sí mismo arrinconado en el barranco, en su estado no era el mejor lugar para estar.

- Será mejor que salga de aquí... jejeje... – se rió de si mismo con desgana, no era una situación para reírse, pero se sentía patético. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de viaje nunca se había visto con estos problemas. – Iré a por Hakuryu y buscaré a los demás antes de que vuelva... quienquiera que sea... Si es que no me está espiando. Patético... jejeje. Y lo peor es q estoy hablando solo.

Empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección al bosque en el que había dejado al dragoncito, mirando en todas direcciones desconfiado de que su atacante se hubiera marchado ya. No podía ser tan fácil.

Oyó una voz que le llamaba. Era Gojyô, seguro; y estaba cerca. Al menos sabía que no había ido a por su amigo, pero aún quedaba saber dónde estaban los otros dos.

La cara del pelirrojo era de puro alivio. Ya se sentía bastante mal por haberle 'abandonado' la noche anterior y por no haberse mantenido a su lado durante la pelea, si algo le pasara no se lo perdonaría. El moreno sonrió al verle aparecer cosa que el otro no tardó en imitar, su amistad era bien sólida, no hacía falta hablar para que supieran que confiaban uno en el otro y que siempre se apoyarían.

-SHINE!_ (MUERE) _– sonó la siniestra y conocida voz de su enemigo.

Ante Hakkai apareció el esbirro de Gyokumen Koushu, antes de que pudiera entender que ocurría, éste le arrojó por el precipicio ante la atónita mirada de Gojyô, y desapareció mirando para éste último con una pérfida sonrisa en los labios.

-HAKKAI! –gritó mientras corría hacia el barranco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte del bosque el monje y el mono escucharon el grito, se miraron mutuamente estupefactos y salieron corriendo en la dirección en la que hacía un rato se había marchado Gojyô.

* * *

1 _No estoy muy segura de si se escribe así, pero cuando lo dicen en los subtítulos siempre aparece traducido como "cállate/callaos de una vez" y bueno, yo lo he escrito como me sonó. Si alguien sabe como se escribe en realidad o si está bien escrito..._

_Y hasta aquí el 3er capi. Otro cortito... más llevadero...no? en fin, en cualquier caso, la inspiración no da para más._

_Nah! El cuarto está empezado y mañana lo continuaré... eso espero, al menos hasta el prox examen tengo casi un mes y asi no me veo tan agobiada._

_Bueno, pues solo esto, tratare de actualizar en cuanto esté el cuarto. Espero que guste. Comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte... en Review o Correo-e_

_JA NEE!_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** el consabido disclaimer... Saiyuki no me pertenece, de hecho, ningún anime es de mi propiedad; xq habrá que decirlo, como si la gente no lo supiera! ù..u

**4**

Sintió que su cuerpo caía como una piedra, era como si no estuviera dentro. Dicen que cuando vas a morir ves pasar tu vida delante de ti en diapositivas; él no conseguía ver más que el barranco, el lejano suelo, sentir el frío del ambiente, la lluvia que aún caía con fuerza... Desesperante. No tenía ningun recuerdo, quizás? Sin embargo,a continuación, por su mente desfilaron un sin fin de escenas macabras, sangre, muerte, destrucción... acaso su vida siempre había sido así? No, antes de eso el vivía con Kanan. La vio sonriendo, cuando eran felices en su casa; vio a los niños de su colegio y se vio jugando con ellos, tenía buenos recuerdos de antes de volverse yôkai. Pero si lo pensaba bien también tenía buenos recuerdos posteriores a ese hecho. A su mente acudieron la inocencia de Gokû y sus ganas de comer, lo mucho que le gustaban sus comidas; la amistad de Gojyô y sus ansias de protegerle siempre, así como sus piques con Sanzô; los repetidos enfados de éste, el respeto mutuo que se profesaban y la confianza queel rubiotenía en él. No quería morir. Aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. No podía ser el fin.

-_"No...no puede ser...¿es... el fin?..."_ -pensó desolado.

-HAKKAI! –el pelirrojo invocó su Shakujyo _(el arma de Gojyô)_ lanzando la cadena con la media luna para alcanzar a su amigo.

Hakkai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; se había olvidado de que estaba allí. Entonces, aún había una esperanza; como siempre que estaban juntos, todo podía ser. Vio la media luna acercarse, estaba cerca, casi podía rozarla. Pero la cadena llegó a su tope. Sólo alcanzó a rozarla con la yema de los dedos, mientras su cuerpo seguía su camino hacia el fondo a toda velocidad; sin embargo se sentía feliz, no podía culpar al otro. Había hecho todo lo posible y eso para el moreno era lo más importante.

En una última mirada antes de perderse de vista trató de sonreírle al otro, su forma de agradecer su preocupación. El pelirrojo gritaba de rabia al ver que no había llegado a tiempo. No pudo más que gritar y golpear el suelo al tiempo que traicioneras lágrimas furtivas, camufladas con las gotas de lluvia, escapaban de sus ojos. Le vio sonreír, esto le hizo sentir peor. Le había fallado. Hakkai siempre estaba ahí, pero el tenía la costumbre de desaparecer en cuanto las hormonas se le revenían. Ahora jamás podría compensarle.

En ese momento Sanzô y Gokû llegaban para ver la desoladora escena.

-Go... Gojyô! –el moreno fue el primero en acercarse- Dónde...? Qué ha...? Dónde esta Hakkai? –el aludido permanecía en silencio; estaba al borde del precipicio de rodillas; arma en mano, cadena colgando; y aún llorando.– Gojyô!

-Gokû. –llamó serenamente desde detrás el rubio. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Era joven pero no tonto, entendía lo que el monje le quería decir pero no podía creerlo. No era posible. Simplemente Hakkai no podía estar muerto. Estaba seguro que de un momento a otro escucharía alguna risotada del otro pidiéndoles que le echaran una mano. Pero la tan esperada voz no llegaba. Se encaramó al borde tratando de obtener algún indicio de vida. Pero todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo, un abismo insondable era lo único que se alcanzaba a ver seguido de un manto de arboleda. Sólo oía el silbido del viento y chasquido de las dichosas gotas de lluvia en el suelo. Empezaba a entender porque eran tan desesperantes estos días para sus dos compañeros de viaje. De por sí la lluvia incitaba a la tristeza.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando, al lado del otro que tenía el rostro elevado mirando al cielo, quizás en un intento de borrar las penas, aunque no parecía funcionar.

Sanzô no dijo nada, se sentía tan abatido como los otros, si no más. Para el Hakkai era el único del grupo que le entendía y que siempre trataba de evitarle enfados innecesarios, y derramamientos de sangre con los otros dos. Sabía de sobras que para Gokû era como su hermano mayor, a parte de ser un excelente cocinero, cosa que para el pequeño era 'superimportante'. Y para Gojyô, el mejor amigo que había tenido. El único, de hecho. La única persona en la que confiar.

Un pequeño 'kyuuu' le sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio al pequeño dragoncito salir de los matorrales arrastrándose. Se acercó al animalito y lo tomó en brazos lo que pareció dolerle, pues se quejó levemente. Viéndole en sus brazos no pudo evitar recordar a su dueño, pues esa criaturita estaba siempre con el. Cerró los ojos en un impulso por controlar las lágrimas. Dio gracias por que los otros dos estuvieran en sus asuntos y no se percataran de este hecho; él era el duro e insensible Genjyo Sanzô Hôshi. Frío como el hielo. No sentía nada por nadie. Y menos por sus amigos... Sí, este pensamiento es una contradicción, el simple hecho de considerarlos sus amigos dejaba más que claro que sí sentía. Mas contradictorio o no, jamás lo reconocería, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el castillo de Houtou, la maquiavélica risa de la Reina de los Demonios resonaba por todos los corredores. Había recibido la buena noticia de mano de su oficial; porque era algo bueno, si no, éste habría elegido a algún pobre incauto para comunicárselo. Pero no era el caso. Como suponía, no se había equivocado de subordinado. Ahora quedaban tres. Por suerte estaban desolados y les faltaba el 'médico' del grupo.

-Ah! Parece que por fin las cosas comienzan a salir bien! –dijo con una gran sonrisa sentada en su trono, el profesor Nii Jienji, quien llevaba acabo la investigación sobre la resurrección de Gyumao, estaba allí también sonriente- no crees que es genial? Eh? Kôgaiji?

El muchacho no le respondió, sólo viró la cabeza. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio se decidió a hablar.

-Para que me has hecho llamar? –dijo con tono ácido.

-Para que vieras que todavía queda gente capaz de hacer las cosas bien –contesto mordaz- o es que aún no te has enterado de que hemos acabado con un miembro del grupo de Sanzô –la noticia dejó helado al príncipe- Sí! Vaya son noticias nuevas, no? Pues si hemos acabado con uno de los traidores, el que tiene poderes de curación, y acabar con el resto es sólo cuestión de tiempo. –Kogâiji no pronunció palabra alguna- Ya puedes retirarte, querido, era sólo para que supieras que tú y los tuyos quedáis relegados de vuestra misión de acabar con Sanzô y traerme su Sutra.

Mientras la yôkai quedaba riendo a carcajadas, el pelirrojo se marchó gruñendo, muy enfadado. A fuera le esperaba Dokugakuji, que se limitó a seguirle sin pronunciar palabra. Por la expresión de su cara sabía que no era el momento.

Ya habían recorrido varios pasillos y estaban próximos a la recámara de Kôgaiji cuando éste se paró en seco y golpeó la pared con la suficiente fuerza como para romper un trozo.

-Kô... –empezó a decir, sin haber escogido las palabras aún.

-Esa bruja! Quién se cree que es? –dijo cono rabia

-Kô, qué quería esa vieja?

-Han enviado a un asesino y ha matado a Hakkai. –dijo desolado. Eran enemigos, cierto; pero habían colaborado en varias ocasiones, y su intención nunca fue matarles si no robarles el Sutra, daba igual lo que dijera la bruja de su madrastra.

-Vaya... –no sabía bien qué responder, pero alguien lo hizo por él.

-Hakkai-san... –la voz de Yaone provenía del cuarto- está... ¿Es eso cierto?

-Eso me temo –dijo el príncipe con seriedad-

Nadie dijo nada más. Eso los había conmocionado. Quizás ahora estaban más cerca de conseguir que sus planes llegaran a buen fin. Aunque él no deseaba la resurrección de su 'padre'. Sólo deseaba que su madrastra cumpliera su palabra y levantara la maldición que pesaba sobre Rasetsunyo, su madre. Y esto no incluía la muerte de nadie, ni de sus enemigos, ni de los muchos aliados que habían caído ya por la ambición de Gyokumen Koushu. Pero lo que ya haocurrido, no se puede cambiar. Ahora sólo quedaba ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres viajeros habían abandonado el lugar en busca de algún sitio donde guarecerse. Una cueva. Si bien es cierto que a Gokû no le encantaba la idea, pues aún en su memoria se encontraban los recuerdos de los 500 años encerrado en una sin poder salir; eso era mejor que mojarse. Hakuryu no estaba en condiciones de transformarse y andando y con esa climatología no podían volver al pueblo de antes y mucho menos ponerse a buscar uno a tientas.

Habían hecho una hoguera para pasar el frío y secar sus ropas. Los tres permanecían en silencio. En todo el camino, el pequeño no se había quejado ni una sola vez de hambre, Sanzô no había tenido que sacar su arma y Gojyô no había hecho ni una broma impertinente.

Hakuryu los miraba extrañado. Ellos no eran así. Ya hacía rato que había dejado de buscar a su amo. Entendía la situación, pese a ser un animal. Se acercó al moreno que miraba las llamas en silencio, éste le acarició la cabeza a lo que el dragoncito se le acurrucó encima.

El pelirrojo estaba preparando algo de comer, una especie de potaje extraño que no parecía demasiado comestible; Gokû no se había quejado aún pero quizás eso le levantaba el ánimo, o eso, o lo mataba. Prefería lo primero pero tanta depresión no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Hakkai era quien cocinaba, siempre. Y siempre se quejaba de que Gojyô no sabía hacerlo, que echaba los ingredientes sin ton ni son, empezaba a creer que era verdad.

Cogió un tazón y sirvió una pequeña cantidad del 'mejunje' y se lo acercó a la nariz. Al menos olía bien. Tomó una cuchara y probó un trozo. Luego recordó que las comidas recién hechas estaban extremadamente calientes. Pero de eso se dio cuenta cuando dejó de sentir la lengua. Sopló varias veces y trató de comerlo, esta vez con algo de miedo; gato escaldado, del agua fría huye. Estaba bueno, era un milagro! No era como los de Hakkai pero... Suspiró abatido. Recordándolo aún. Le hubiera gustado que probara aquello, para una vez que le salía bien. Vertió una buena cantidad más y se lo acercó a Gokû.

-Toma, mono. Esto te calentará el cuerpo. Seguro que tienes hambre. –dijo tratando de bromear para levantarle el ánimo.

El pequeño miró lo que el otro le había dejado en frente sin saber que hacer. El rubio trató de romper el hielo.

- Supongo que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, no? –extendió la mano como pidiendo que el otro le sirviera- No se puede decir que parezca comestible –sentenció sin mirar al creador de 'aquello' que le respondió con un gesto de desagrado.

Gokû seguía sin probar bocado, aunque para su sorpresa el dragón si se dignó a probarlo; alargó el cuello y lamió la superficie del líquido. Los adultos lo observaron incrédulos y expectantes. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el bichito se decidió a dar otro lametón y otro y dos más. Podría decirse que ya estaba comiendo. Sanzô se quedó de piedra mientras el cocinero en funciones sonreía con cara de zorro. La actitud de Hakuryu captó la atención del deprimido Gokû.

-Seguro que está bueno Hakuryu? –habló por primera vez.- no intentes quedar bien.

El pelirrojo sintió que una catarata se le había vaciado encima algo que hizo sonreír maliciosamente al rubio.

-Oi! Saru! –le iba a replicar cuando vio que el moreno probaba una cucharada.- Está bueno, ne? –sonrió triunfante.

-Al menos se puede comer –espetó como si tal cosa el mono.- "no te puedes comparar con Hakkai, pero..." –pensó tristemente y suspiró.- Seguro que no está envenenado? Ô.óU

-Come y calla, mono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera la lluvia había cesado. El yôkai que antes se había enfrentado al grupo caminaba por el bosque y parecía buscar algo. Entonces se detuvo. Algo captó su atención. A unos metros de el yacía un cuerpo inmóvil. Era Hakkai. Estaba inconsciente por la caída pero aún respiraba.

-Aquí estás –sonrió perversamente- sabía que la vegetación habría amortiguado la caída. –lo movió con el pie- Debería acabar contigo pero... puede q me seas útil. –dijo levantándolo por el cuello del changbao _(la camisa verde que lleva Hakkai)_- MWAHAHAHAHAHA...!

* * *

_Konnichi wa, mina-san! Aquí ando otra vez! Ya queda menos, a lo sumo 2 capis. Si, lo sé, capis cortos, no tengo demasiada inspiración._

_Bueno este capi ha sido posible gracias a Antonio Angel, un amigo mío, enfermero como yo -o lo q aspiro ser yo el año q viene XP- y tmb escritor, aunq el no escribe fanfics._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegro de q la historia esté gustando. 'ojitos con brillo' GRACIAS!_

_Ahora una cosa mi amigo, A.A., me dijo q el capi era predecible. Sí, lo sé, es predecible, xo bueno eso pasa a veces no? incluso con la serie. Cada vez q Sanzô ha estado al borde de la muerte -q han sido muchas- cuantos habías pensado de esta no sale? Apostaría aq ninguno. Y fijo q no erraba. n.n_

_En fin no me lio más, ya sabéis, fallos garrafales, cosas q no os gusten, algo que haya hecho mal, decirmelo. Quiero aprender y quiero q quede bien. Si tengo q desmontar un capi y volverlo a montar, lo hago. Ya sabéis q si no podéis dejar review -a veces la pag lo pone muy dificil- esta el máil, acepto contactos nuevos al msn, ahora eso si ultimamente me conecto poco, epoca de examenes. Deseadme suerte, si podéis._

_En fin ya corto. JA NEE!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Siempre lo mismo! que ya lo sabéis! Que Saiyuki, sus personajes, entornos y diálogos sólo le pertenecen a Kazuya Minekura! Por qué tengo que repetirlo; bastante mal me siento ya por eso!

_Sin más, ni más ÚLTIMO CAPI, y el más largo! **Advertencia: **cualquier parecido con los capítulo 11 y 12 de Gensoumaden Saiyuki es una mera coincidencia. No recuerdo cuando empecé a ver Saiyuki -lo cierto es que cuando lo hice me envicié-, pero recuerdo que empecé viendo Saiyuki Requiem. Vi el anuncio en Buzz, más de una vez, y me decidí a verla. Me gustó mucho y empecé a bajarmelos capítulos. Pero, tonta de mí, en el e-mule al principio sólo aparecía Saiyuki Reload (en Jap subtitulado al Esp, vale? en italiano y en ingles salían un montón de ellos, pero x algún misterioso motivo... XD prefería en español) Luego empecé a buscar info. de la serie, y me gustó lo que hallé; y descubrí que había una saga anterior (Gensoumaden Saiyuki) y por su puesto, me decidí a bajarla. (LOGICO, ne?) Y como el e-mule es asi de especial, pues lo mismo el capi 22 de SR se llevó el ciento y la mar para bajarse y vi el final de esa temporada antes que ese capi, que los primeros 3 capis de GS los vi en su momento, pero luego se descargaba el 37, el 20... no recuerdo que fuera ese orden... pero para que os hagáis una idea. y los capítulos 11, 12, 15 y 16 (y 21 de SR)fueron los últimos que vi (lo recuerdo porque me tardó mucho para verlos T.T). y la idea de este fic se empezó a gestar a raíz de ver SReload y de leer mucha info. en internet. Así que cuando vi esos capítulos me quede "O.OU y ahora que hago?" y por eso tardé tantísimo en decidirme a subirlo; por eso, ypor que estuve con una depresión de mil demonios. Cuando empecé a subirlo, empecé a cambiarle cosas. Pequeñas, casi nada. Pero me dio por pensar que igual le podía cambiar este capi para que no pareciera copia pura y dura. Pero nada; ninguna idea me ha gustado más que ésta. Y por eso, aproveché esos capis para coger alguna frasecita o hacer referencias a ellos, que se entienda que lo de esos capis ya pasó... no sé si se entiende; leedlo y luego matadme, ok?Así pidiendo disculpas por aquellos a los que esto les pueda parecer mal o no les guste, dejo que el capi empiece. Disfrutadlo! y ya sabéis: insultos, elogios (serán pocos lo sé, xo alguno puede caer), amenazas de muerte y tal... Review o Correo-e (no me funciona el msn TT.TT, solo el correo)._

**5**

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de una cueva, todo su cuerpo se quejaba de dolor y el martilleante sonido de la lluvia le seguía destrozando los oídos. _"Vaya caída! Lo curioso es que siga con vida! Para que luego digan que la naturaleza no hace nada por nosotros..." _Trató de incorporarse pero fue en vano, estaba atado de pies y manos. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba claro que quien lo había encontrado le consideraba persona "non grata" de otro modo no le habría maniatado.

Siguió buscando con la mirada y vio que habían encendido una hoguera y detrás de esta había una figura sentada. Al no llevar el monóculo puesto su visión era más deficiente, pero aún así consiguió vislumbrar una maquiavélica sonrisa en aquel rostro que se le hacía particularmente conocido.

La figura en cuestión se levantó y se acercó lentamente riendo por lo bajo. Ya sabía quién era. También había sido mala suerte que fuese precisamente él quien le encontrara.

-Pero mira qué me encontré mientras daba un paseo por el bosque! Espero que no estés muy incómodo; la hospitalidad no es mi fuerte.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, eso no es muy cortés, no crees? –dijo con una de sus incómodas sonrisas.

-Bueno, como ya te digo, es mi punto flaco. Pero en fin que no se diga, mi nombre es Korul. Y pues, entenderás que no me podía arriesgar a que cuando despertases tuvieses la intención de matarme. Sólo me curo en salud. –le habló sujetándole de la barbilla, poniendo su rostro muy cerca del de Hakkai.

-Pues entonces no entiendo por qué me dejas con vida. Si, según tu, soy un peligro, por qué no acabaste conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad? O es que quizás eres de esos a los que les gusta la caza a la antigua usanza?

-Bueno, aunque no te niego que cazar es un refinado arte que solo algunos somos capaces de lograr con paciencia y esfuerzo; en este caso, no se trata de esto. Tengo mis dudas, Hakkai. –el otro enarcó una ceja- Veras, he podido comprobar que posees ciertos poderes no propios de los humanos y tus limitadores en la oreja izquierda, me han hecho suponer que eres un demonio, correcto? –el otro viró la mirada- ya veo... no te enorgulleces de ello... mal hecho, somos una buena raza, con muy buenas cualidades, superior a los humanos...

-No soporto a los que piensan así...

-Bueno, bueno! –tratando falsamente de excusarse- no seguiré por ahí; mi duda es...

-"Por que peleas del lado de los humanos"? –dijo con retintín, harto de escuchar esa preguntita que siempre les hacían a Gokû, a Gojyô y a él mismo.- Si me dieran dinero cada vez que escucho esa pregunta, sería inmensamente rico!

-Aún no me has respondido. –dijo remarcando lo evidente.

-No se trata de luchar de un de un lado o de otro; simplemente sigo mi camino. Tengo mis propias convicciones de lo que está bien y lo que no. Y soy fiel a ellas. Como se suele decir... "Yo mismo con mi mecanismo" (**1**)

-Me parece digno de alabanza que estando en esta situación seas capaz de bromear. –sonrió con cinismo.

-Tú deja que me suelte.

-Eso esta por ver. Pretendía proponerte un trato, pero creo que me va a resultar difícil... Iba a pedirte que te unieras a mí para acabar esta misión pero dudo que vayas a hacerlo por las buenas, me equivoco?

-Para nada. No me uniría a ti ni harto de sake.

-En fin, si no puede ser por las buenas... –tomó a Hakkai por la ropa y lo dejó sentado con una mano, mientras la otra se dirigía hacia su cabeza- por las malas será!

Con un rápido movimiento, le arrebató los limitadores. El cuerpo del moreno se movía violentamente emitiendo una cegadora luz amarilla (**2**). Entre tanto, Korul recitaba palabras extrañas, como si de algún tipo de conjuro se tratase; puso su mano sobre el rostro del yôkai en el que se había convertido el ojiverde, y terminó de recitar al tiempo que una luz rojiza inundaba el lugar.

-Ahora tu mente y tu poder, me pertenecen –rió escandalosamente viendo los vacíos ojos del demonio que tenía en frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salieron de la cueva, no tenía sentido quedarse allí por más tiempo. La lluvia había parado, quizás no por mucho tiempo, pero debían aprovechar los momentos de cielo despejado para moverse un poco más.

Hakuryu seguía muy débil, pero aun así se había transformado permitiendo que Gojyô tomase el mando. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Ni siquiera el viento silbando entre los árboles. Raro. Muy raro. Tras un palo tan fuerte, se retiraban por las buenas? No, ni hablar; imposible.

Así como reza el dicho "piensa mal y acertarás", las hojas de unos árboles por delante se agitaron violentamente y de ellas aparecieron decenas de yôkais deseosos de una muerte lenta y agónica... o sea... deseosos de luchar.

-Qué propio! –dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes deteniendo el vehículo.

-Ya estaban tardando –comentó de forma sombría el más joven.

-Acabemos con ellos de una vez para seguir con nuestro camino –concluyó el monje bajándose del jeep, sacando su pistola.

El combate comenzó como de costumbre, cada uno se encargó de un grupo de demonios sin ninguna dificultad. Mas los actuales atacantes, habían aprendido que la táctica "Divide y Vencerás" daba resultado e hicieron lo propio. Cuando Gokû y Gojyô se quisieron dar cuenta, Sanzô no aparecía por ningún lado, y más y más demonios salían a su encuentro, aparentemente bajo las órdenes de uno grandullón y corpulento que se hallaba detrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en otra parte del bosque, una joven demonio de largo pelo azulado, saltaba entre los árboles. Debía asegurarse de algo personalmente. _"Lo siento mucho, Sr. Kôgaiji. Sé que le prometí que no haría nada a sus espaldas. Pero necesito asegurarme. Y si no estuviera muerto? No me puedo creer que Hakkai-san haya caído con tanta facilidad. Me cercioraré!"_ pensaba la chica mientras saltaba de rama en rama apretando un botecito. _"Si le encuentro y está vivo, con esta medicina... es nuestro enemigo lo sé. Pero también sé que es deseo de todos nosotros que no muera ninguno de ellos... a qué no me equivoco, Sr. Kôgaiji?" _(**3**)

De repente escuchó un disparo y vio algo que captó su atención arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

-Cada vez son más enclenques... tch! –el monje rubio había acabado con sus tres últimos atacantes de un solo disparo. Se puso a buscar entre sus ropas el paquete de cigarrillos, cuando un ruido a sus espaldas le sobresaltó- Quién va! –inquirió empuñando su pistola.

-Vaya! Me habían dicho que el gran Monje Genjyo Sanzô era increíblemente diestro con su pistola purificadora, pero jamás había imaginado que tanto...

-Vienes a elogiarme? Te aseguro que eso no va conmigo! –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Más bien venía a acabar contigo... o a traer a quien lo hará por mi. Jajajajaja!

El sonido de la hierba al ser pisada le avisó que a sus espaldas había alguien más. Se giró para encontrarse con una escena nada halagüeña. El "asesino" en cuestión era alto, moreno, con el pelo erizado por el gran poder que emanaba, ojos pequeños, fríos y... vacíos, un aura tremendamente poderosa rodeaba su cuerpo, completamente tatuado por una marca demoníaca oscura con forma de enredadera de hojas pequeñas, todo esto rematado con que iba vestido de la misma manera que Hakkai.

-Sí! –afirmó Korul- veo que le conoces, ne? Disfrutaré viendo esta lucha... si es que se le puede llamar así... Acaba con él!

Yaone se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar de la impresión. Sí, Hakkai estaba vivo. Aunque no parecía muy amistoso en esos momentos. Ahora mismo, no sabía si debía intervenir o no. Si el nuevo asesino de Gyokumen la veía ayudando a Sanzô y sobrevivía para contárselo a su reina, ella estaría en un gran apuro; y tampoco podía enfrentarse a Hakkai, quien siempre se había preocupado por ella y la había ayudado (**4**). No sabía que hacer salvo esperar a lo que pudiera ocurrir y en función de ello así actuar. Apretó el frasquito contra su cuerpo, pidiendo por que todo saliera bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras todo esto sucedía, el mono y el duende de agua tenían sus propios problemas. Los demonios les atacaban por doquier; no terminaban con una "remesa" y ya tenían otro grupo más.

-Qué tipos más persistentes! Esto no se acaba nunca! Ni que se reprodujesen por mitosis! –decía Gokû asestando un bastonazo a cuatro yôkais.

-Mnn... desde luego eso no tendría mucha gracia, no crees? –cortó por la mitad a otros tres- y dónde narices se habrá metido ese maldito monje! Nunca está cuando se le necesita!

-humm! –gimió Gokû- Harahetta! Sanzô, ven de una vez y acaba con estos tipos con tu Sutra!

-Eso sí, para amenazarnos con su Shorejyu o con su Harisen, no tiene inconvenientes para estar cerca! –su Shakujyo se deslizó por el aire dando cuenta de un montón de demonios.

Tras unos diez minutos de lucha sin cuartel, las fuerzas enemigas parecían bastante mermadas. Cuatro asustados demonios contra dos demonios muuuuy cabreados! Y visto y no visto. Acabaron con ellos en un santiamén.

-hummm... harahetta! (TOT)

-Cállate mono tonto, por decirlo tantas veces no se te va a pasar. –decía hastiado.

-Tengo derecho a quejarme!

-Oi! No te parece que falta algo? -buscando con la mirada a su alrededor.

-Sanzô? Hace un buen rato que me di cuenta de que no estaba –dijo así de evidente.

-No! Saru! Tengo la sensación de que se nos olvida algo más.

Un sonido agudo cortó el viento y ambos saltaron hacia los lados evitando una bola de energía que dejo un cráter en el lugar del impacto. Una risa socarrona inundó el lugar y un nuevo enemigo, el grandullón corpulento de antes, llegó aplaudiendo con desgana.

-Bravo... Bravo... Os felicito. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Eran más de doscientos de mis mejores demonios y habéis acabado con ellos con mucha rapidez.

-Estamos bien entrenados. –contestó Gojyô con una falsa sonrisa.

-Donde está Sanzô! Qué le has hecho! –demandó impacientemente Gokû.

El grandullón sonrió con maldad.

-Como si yo lo supiera... Supongo que Korul y la nueva adquisición habrán acabado con él. Pero yo de vosotros me preocuparía más de mí mismo que de ese monje. –preparó una bola de energía oscura- Porque yo, Doro, os mataré! Morid!

Al principio sólo pudieron separarse y esquivar los ataques del gran demonio. En un intento por despistarle salieron de su campo de visión para esconderse entre los árboles.

-De qué va todo esto? Hoy es el día de "Ponga dificultades en su vida!"! –se quejaba en voz baja el pelirrojo. (**5**)

-Harahetta!

-Como nos encuentre por tu culpa, todavía te vas a enterar! -le riño en voz baja.

En ese momento sonaron las tripas del mono.

-Vaya, saru, tienes hambre de verdad?

-No! Me suenan las tripas de rabia! Pues claro que tengo hambre!

-Haber repetido la comida!

-El problema es que "aquello" no era precisamente como para repetir... ni como para llamarlo comida. (**6**)

-Vale! Lo que tú digas, dejemos esta conversación para más tarde. Digamos... para cuando pueda descuartizarte yo mismo! y ahora concentrémonos en lo que estamos.

-Yo digo que le ataquemos por sorpresa desde dos flancos. Es lo que se merece por haberlo hecho él.

-Bien, como idea no está mal. Y ya que a mí no se me ocurre nada mejor... Hagámoslo!

Doro buscaba a los dos muchachos con la vista desde su posición. Habían desaparecido muy astutamente; pero los encontraría. El sonido de un estómago hambriento, era bastante útil para su labor. Cargó una bola con una gran cantidad de energía oscura y la dirigió en esa dirección. Ya sonreía triunfante cuando un golpe por la espalda lo tiró al suelo. Levantó la cabeza y vio al mono sacándole la lengua. Gruñó enfadado y se levantó con una velocidad inusual para su gran tamaño; mas no pudo atacar, sólo separarse de la hoja en media luna que casi le corta la cabeza.

-Atacar por la espalda no es algo muy honorable, no?

-Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres. –contesto Gokû.

-Muy bien, este es vuestro final!

Antes de que pudiera lanzarse al ataque la figura de un nuevo demonio apareció ante ellos. Por su aura parecía muy poderoso. Lo que acabó por desconcertar a los dos amigos fue que conocían perfectamente a ese demonio, era Hakkai. La alegría inundó sus rostros momentáneamente. Estaba vivo! Pero, se había quitado él los limitadores? Eso no era propio del muchacho. Y por qué su mirar se veía tan falto de vida?

-Ah! Aquí estás? Y Korul? Os presento a la nueva adquisición de Korul. Supongo que el mismo habrá ido a avisar a nuestra señora que el fin del grupo de Sanzô es una realidad. Termina de una vez con todo esto!

Hakkai se lanzó al ataque yendo a por Gojyô con sus garras afiladas. El duende de agua sólo hacía por escapar, no iba a contraatacar, era su amigo! Básicamente, no podía!Trató de hablar con él mientras huía, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Pero su amigo no escuchaba nada.

Gokû viendo que la situación se presentaba difícil trató de acercarse por detrás. Mas el otro se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Gokû haciéndole retroceder. Se giró de nuevo hacia Gojyô, detrás del cual se encontraba Doro preparando un ataque sorpresa.

Gojyô vio a Hakkai acercarse con gran velocidad. Tenía que defenderse, tenía que contraatacar. Pero era su amigo; su mejor amigo. no supo bien en qué momento Hakkai estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el fulgor de su aura erizarle el bello del cuerpo, y entonces lo vio. Los ojos verdes sin vida brillaron por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Una pregunta no formulada y el tiempo casi se detuvo. El joven yôkai que ahora era el ojiverde, levantó la garra en ataque, Gokû cerró los ojos y gritó temiendo el fatal desenlace, Gojyô también los cerró diciendo algo que sólo su "atacante" pudo escuchar, sin moverse ni un centímetro y un alarido cerro círculo.

-Traidor! –sonó entrecortada la voz de Doro.

El mono abrió los ojos para ver que la garra de Hakkai había pasado de largo a Gojyô y agarraba la cabeza de su enemigocon la intención de partirla en pedacitos. El ojidorado suspiró aliviado. Gojyô sólo sonrió feliz y volvió a repetir en voz alta lo que antes le había dicho a Hakkai, a quien ahora ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

-Siempre.

-Panda de inocentones! -Sanzô apareció tan campante encendiéndose un cigarrillo- Cuándo aprenderán que a éste no hay quien le haga traicionarnos? (**7**)

-Creo que cada vez actúo mejor, ne? –dijo cansado. (**7**)

-A mi casi me engañas. –contestó feliz el pelirrojo.

-Por qué? Traidor. Por qué peleas del... –no pudo terminar la frase por que el chico de los ojos verdes le aplastó la cabeza.

-Estoy harto de oír siempre lo mismo.

Tras estas palabras el chico se desmayó. Gojyô lo sujetó con fuerza y lo tumbó con cuidado en el suelo.

-Ya pasó todo. Está exhausto!

-Demasiadas heridas. –contesto Sanzô apoyado en un árbol.

-No queda más remedio que volver al pueblo en el que estuvimos. Te parezca bien o mal. Ese no es mi problema. También tienes la opción de ir a patitas. –amenazó el duende.

-A mi no me habrás visto quejarme! –refunfuñó el monje.

Gokû se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de Hakkai.

-Eh! Gokû, daijobu?

-Hai! La verdad es q me extrañó que usara tan poca fuerza... ahora sé por que fue.

-Trataba de protegerte de una bola de energía de ese demonio. -señalando un segundo cráter en el suelo.

-No sé por qué no me di cuenta yo también... parecía que fallaba a posta. A ti no te engañó, Sanzô?

-No voy a contestarte a eso.

-O sea, que sí!

-No voy a contestarte a eso!

-El gran Sanzô ha sido engañado! Hurra por Hakkai!

Sanzô lanzó un disparo al aire.

-Vámonos antes de que haya dos heridos. -comentó Gokû levantando a Hakkai.

---FlasBack---

-Sí! –afirmó Korul- veo que le conoces, ne? Disfrutaré viendo esta lucha... si es que se le puede llamar así... Acaba con él!

Hakkai levantó sus garras y se lanzó hacia Sanzô tirándolo al suelo, pero éste se deshizo del agarre con una patada mandando al moreno hacia atrás. Lanzó sus garras una y otra vez y llegó a cortar un dorado mechón de pelo. La situación era desesperada. No le quedaba más remedio. No podía morir sin haber completado la misión. Y no podía dejarse asesinar por Hakkai, era algo que había prometido (**8**).Levantó su pistola y realizó un disparo; entonces entendió lo que ocurría, un brillo de cordura en aquellos ojos, y todo cobró sentido. Inesperadamente, el tiro, erró su trayectoria, así como los ataques del otro cada vez eran menos certeros.

Ante la tardanza, Korul decidió entrometerse en la pelea, pero unas bombas le detuvieron. Alguien entre los árboles también quería jugar. Antes de que pudiera tratar de averiguar de quién se trataba, una gran bola de chi dorada le dejo sin aire y cubierto de heridas.

-Pero, qué? –miró a su atacante, no había duda el artífice de ese ataque había sido Hakkai. –Tú? Por qué!

-Por que se moriría mordiéndose la lengua antes de traicionarme.(**9**) Cuántas veces tendré que explicarlo? –entonó unos Sutras a la vez que su Escritura Sagrada cobraba vida y se alargaba- MAKAI TENJO!

Korul desaparecía por completo tras ser alcanzado por el ataque del monje. Éste se acerco a su amigo que se encontraba mirando hacia los árboles.

-Arigatou, Yaone-san! –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hakkai, estas bien? –iba a poner una mano en su hombro pero el otro se alejó.

-No me toques. No en esta forma.

-De acuerdo.

-Y Gojyô y Gokû?

-Se quedaron atrás. A unos 15 kilómetros de aquí luchando con unos demonios de bajo nivel.

-Qué? Oh, no! Debo ayudarles. Es una trampa! Quiere debilitarles para luego acabar con ellos sin problemas. –salió corriendo en la dirección que Sanzô le había señalado antes.

El rubio no pudo preguntar más, ni quejarse. Suspiró pesadamente, estaba harto de no enterarse de nada. Se detuvo a mirar a los árboles como Hakkai había hecho y vio una cara conocida entre las hojasque le lanzó algo brillante; un botecito con un líquido.

-Es una medicina especial, hará que se recupere más rapido y mejor de las heridas y le evitará fuertes dolores.

Sin responder nada más que un leve "humpf" se giró para marcharse y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio algo brillante en el suelo, se trataba de los limitadores de de poder demoníaco. Los recogió y se marchó por donde segundos antes lo había hecho el moreno.

---Fin FlasBack---

Una lijera sonrisa(**10**) se dibujó en su rostro. Lo cierto es que sí, momentáneamente había temido que se hubiera vuelto del lado de los malos, pero después miró bien en su interior y reconoció que sabía que Hakkai jamás le traicionaría y así fue.

Ya estaban en el jeep, Gokû y el herido atrás, el monje en su asiento de siempre y Gojyô de conductor, que todavía se estaba burlando, motivo por el cual recibió un golpe con el Harisen.

-Gojyô cállate, otro como esos y tendrá que conducir Sanzô y ya sabes lo peligroso que puede ser eso.(**11**) -decía el mono en voz baja- Por cierto... puedo preguntarte... por que dijiste antes: 'Siempre'?

-Fue, por algo que Hakkai me preguntó. -respondió sencillamente a lo que los otros dos le miraron sin entender.

-Yo no lo oí. -dijo Gokû mirando para el dormido moreno que respiraba apaciblemente.

-Es que no lo dijo con palabras.

-Ah! y cual fue la pregunta?

-La pregunta fue... Confías en mí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos. Aún veía algo borroso, pero se sentía descansado. Miró a su alrededor. El sitio era conocido. Parecía la última pensión en la habían estado, pero entonces habían vuelto atrás? Al girarse a su izquierda vio al duende durmiendo en una silla al lado de la cama. El susodicho, sintiéndose observado abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días! –saludó al pelirrojo

-Buenos... –contestó- Aunque tendiendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevas durmiendo no sé si es el mejor saludo._ "aunque... bueno... lo necesitabas desde la priemra vez que vinimos..."_ Menudo susto nos diste!

-Gomen nasai! Mucho tiempo?

-Una semana.

-Vaya! Sanzô estará trinando! –dijo temiendo la reacción del monje, y entonces recordó algo- Tú has estado aquí todo ese tiempo!

-Bueno, hicimos turnos. Y debo decir que Sanzô parecía más preocupado que enfadado, pero no le digas que yo lo he dicho.

-Prometido! Este es el pueblo que dejamos, no?

-Sí, era el más cercano, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que empeoraras de camino a otro pueblo, algo que, por cierto,hiciste. A Gokû casi le da algo, cuando te vio pálido y frío como un muerto y casi sin respirar. Ha estado también muy preocupado por ti. Afortunadamente, una buena samaritana le entregó a Sanzô una potente medicina. y con eso conseguimos que te pusieras mejor.

-Ya... _"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Yaone-san" _-pensó para sí. En ese momento se percató de que ahora tenía forma humana.- Ah! Y como!

-Sanzô los encontró y se los dio a Gokû, que iba detrás contigo, para que te los pusiera.

-Ah! Ya! –dijo sonriente.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de nada en particular y todo en general. Después Gojyô bajó a comer con Gokû, prometiendo traerle la comida a la habitación, pero el muchacho quería bajar y comer con ellos y si se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien se lo sacara. No obstante, antes de bajar, quería hacer otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El monje estaba leyendo el periódico en su cuarto, delante suyo, una bandeja con restos de comida; cuando sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante!

Hakkai apareció del otro lado.

-Sanzô, puedo pasar?

-Entra.

Hakkai se sentó en una silla.

-Verás quería...

-No hay nada de que hablar. Ya lo sabes. No serías capaz de traicionarme ni aunque te lavaran el cerebro. Ni de traicionar a esos dos idiotas. Eres demasiado buenazo. –sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.

-Sin embargo por un momento...

-Ya he dicho por activa y por pasiva que no voy a hablar de eso. –gruñó.

-Vale, vale. Aunque te agradezco que estuvieras dispuesto a matarme. –comentario que sacó de su lectura al monje- no podría vivir pensando que hubiera hecho algo así.

-Humpf! Es una promesa, eso lo sabéis los tres. Si algún día algo llegara apasar, hay una bala para cada uno.

-Lo sé –dijo levantándose para irse.

-No obstante, y como ya te dije. Eres muy transparente. Tus ojos decían la verdad y tus ataques, tan poco certeros, lo confirmaban. Así que quédate tranquilo. Te conozco demasiado. –dijo volviendo al periódico- y, por cierto, aprovecha para reponer fuerzas porque pasado mañana temprano nos vamos, entendido?

-Hai. –dijo recogiendo la bandeja para llevarla comedor donde ya se escuchaban las discusiones de Gojyô y Gokû por la comida.

Mucho camino por recorrer, mucha vida por delante, muchos demonios por derrotar, desde luego tenía que ponerse en forma cuanto antes. Y con esta premisa y una sincera y gran sonrisa llegó a su destino donde el mono le recibió con un gran abrazo y una mesa repleta de comida.

**FIN**

**EPÍLOGO...** si se le puede llamar así...

En Houtou, Gyokumen Koushu recibía las últimas noticias de boca de un pobre yôkai que habían escogido como cabeza de turco. El pobre temblaba de miedo ante la imponente figura de la reina del lugar, temiéndose lo peor. Sabía cómo acababan todos los que le daban malas noticias... pero ya nada podía hacer, salvo esperar lo peor. Aunque por suerte para él, ése momento no llegó. El príncipe Kôgaiji llegó en el momento oportuno.

-Basta! –dijo al ver las intenciones de su madrastra- no creo que este pobre tenga la culpa de tus frustraciones. De que se trata esta vez? -preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios mientras veía huir al sirviente- Hay algún fallo en el experimento?

-Acabo de recibir un comunicado de nuestras fuerzas en China. Al parecer, el grupo de Sanzô sigue al completo y han acabado con todos los demonios que fueron a matarles... grrrr... incluso con uno de mis generales y su subordinado.

-Hn! Era de esperar! Ya me extrañaba a mí, que un desconocido que no conoce al grupo de Sanzô pudiera acabar con ellos con tanta facilidad. No se dejan vencer tan fácilmente.

-Para ti es muy divertido, no? –se notaba muy enfadada

-No. Sencillamente, ahora comprenderás que acabar con ellos no es tan sencillo. –dijo saliendo de la estancia.

-KÔGAIJI! –llamó gritando; el aludido se detuvo en la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada- No hace falta que te diga que sigues estando dentro de la misión, verdad? Espero resultados. –espetó molesta.

-Claro... como no. –eso era lo que siempre les decía.

Fuera esperaban Dokugakuji, Yaone y Lirin, con sus rostros sonrientes. Después de contarles las nuevas órdenes, se separaron. Lirin, fue a urdir planes con los que pudiera sorprender y hacer la vida imposible al grupo de Sanzô; Dokugakuji, se marchó a entrenar; y Yaone, fue a hablar con el príncipe que repasaba algunos informes de las actividades demoníacas llevadas acabo para robar la Escritura de Sanzô.

-Sr. Kôgaiji, quería hablar con usted. Yo, quería disculparme... sé que desobedecí sus ordenes... –trataba de excusarse nerviosamente.

-Pero lo hiciste por una buena causa. –dijo con normalidad mirándola a los ojos.

-Eh? –preguntó intrigada

-Además, actuaste según tus convicciones y eso es lo más importante. Nunca des de lado a tus ideales, de lo contrario no serás feliz. –dijo volviendo a sus papeles.

-Gracias, Señor. –dijo sonriente y salió del cuarto.

Aventuras por llegar, amistades por encontrar, la vida da muchas vueltas y en cada una de ellas siempre habrá alegrías y tristezas pero con la ayuda de buenos amigos todo se puede lograr.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado. Hasta aquí llegó todo. Es el primer Fanfic que termino. Ya sabéis: dudas, preguntas, ruegos, amenazas, insultos -por favor dejando al margen a mi familia, ellos no tienen culpa-, elogios (si los hay) Review o Correo-e._

_JA NEE!

* * *

_

_**Agradecimientos:** Este fic no habría sido posible sin la inestimable colaboración de: _

_Antonio Angel, que me ayudó con las correcciones y a modificarlo para que quedara bien, sobre todo influyó mucho en el capi 4. Gracias!_

_Okami Reiko, que siempre me dio muchos ánimos y que comparte mi adoración por la serie -aunque creo que yo soy más friki en el tema T.T- y que me ha soportado mis paranoias con respecto a la serie.Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

_A mis lectoras: Kima-chan, minika yJulyeSanzo (y me dejo gente seguro, pero son las tres reviewers que tengo, y un contacto en hotmail, xo no puedo entrar en mi msn y no puedo ver su dirección T.T gomen nasai, si ves esto que sepas que también va por ti), gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capi os haya gustado._

_GRACIAS A TODOS!  
NOS VEMOS!_

* * *

_A continuaciónalgunas aclaraciones de las frases que aparecen en el fic, las pongo por si os interesa, pero no es necesario leerlas. Es más, pueden considerarse Spoilers, así que si no queréis saber, deteneos aquí, no sigáis leyendo._

**1 -**_En el primer cap de GS, un yôkai les hace al los 3 la consabida preguntita. Lo que ellos contestan ,después de matarlo es: desde el día que nací y hasta que muera, yo he estado y estaré,sólo de mi propio lado. Si mal lo recuerdo así lo decía._

**2 - **_En el capi 56 (creo que es) de GS, así se ve la transformación. Aunquea Hakkai, no se le suele ver en forma demonio cuando se transforma, como ocurre con Gokû, en el manga tampoco. Se le ve ligeramente de espaldas, o en zonas de claro-oscuro, o con una luz intensa, y nunca se le ve conbatir en su forma demoníaca, sólo te permiten imaginartelo por los cádaveres que quedan a su paso._

**3 - **_En varios capítulos han dejado a entender que si por Kôgaiji y los suyos fuera, sólo les quitarían el sutra. Sumisión no esla muerte del grupo, es algo que quiere Koushu._

**4 -**_ Por lo que recuerdo, siempre que se encuentran para luchar son muy educados el uno con el otro. Hakkai va en su ayuda una vez que es capturada por unos guerreros humanos. Y la primera vez que se encuentran el se muestra muy amable, trata de no herirla..._

**5 - **_Gojyô es muy dado a hacer bromitas acerca del Horóscopo o de como se presenta el día._

**6 - **_En los capis24 de SReload y 11 de SRGunlock, se hace referencia a este hecho, en el primero Hakkai se queja de que Gojyô no sabe cocinar, y en el otro Gojyô prepara algo extrañísimo que huele fatal y tiene una pinta horrible._

**7 - **_Se refieren al capítulo 12 de GS._

**8 - **_Ya en varios capis Sanzô ha dicho que si ellos se volviesen contra él, los mataría. Concretamente en uno de SRG, el el propio Goku el que le está diciendo que si él algún día... y antes de que termine, Sanzô le contesta: "apretaré el gatillo" o algo así. Entiendo el inglés, pero traducir, traduzco a mi manera._

**9 - **_Esa es la frase original del anime, luego al doblarlo al español la cambiaron: "Probablemente se suicidaría antes de traicionarme", me gusta mas la original, la otra la escuche ayer. n.n wiiii! fin de semana de maratón de Saiyuki! El sábado 6 capis y el domingo 7. Y el próximo finde más! n..n VIVA BUZZ!_

**10 **- _Nunca se le ve sonreír abiertamente. Aunque he de decir, que al ver los capis subtitulados me perdía muchas escenas. Sólo en los 3 primeros caps sonrió 4 veces! alucinante! Antes no me había fijado! Viva el doblaje!_

**11 - **_Del último capítulo de SReload._

_

* * *

Una duda que quizás pueda surgir¿Por qué Hakkai fingió que el "conjuro" había hecho efecto? Supervivencia. Él, sólo, herido, no se podía enfrentar a Korul así que en principio tuvo que fingir. Luego con Doro, sólo lo hizo por fastidiarle; para poder darle el golpe de gracia. _

Ah! Y¿en qué me baso para decir que Hakkai no acepta su forma demoníaca? En un Burial que leí. Un personaje del pasado de Gojyô llegaba y le comentaba algo parecido a loque Korul le dice a Hakkai. Además, de este Burial es de donde saque también lo deque Hakkai es el primer y único amigo de verdad de Gojyo. Las Scans y las traducciones de este Burial están el una pagina: (http/)(:)(sfusion.)(spymac.)(com/)(translation/) (quitad los paréntesis)


End file.
